Assassin's Star
by left4dead321
Summary: Anthony is a ex assassin his final mission is to stop the Templar, and to live a normal life can he learn to become a normal person or will his old assassin instincts kick in
1. The truth can be a bitch

It was mid day and I was wondering the roof tops of japan you see I'm a assassin my job is to stop the Templar and anybody who works for them, My name is Anthony and the reason why I'm in japan is because the Templar has moved here from fear of my brothers so that is why I'm here in this jungle of buildings.

"Ah it's been what a month since any activity where the hell did they go?" Anthony asked walking on top of the building."Some one please help!" A girl yelled from the alley as a group of men surrounded her."Don't worry little girl do what we say and we won't hurt you!" One out of five of the men said as he pulled out a small knife."What a coward I'll make sure these fowl bastards learn from their wrong doings!" Anthony silently yelled as he jumped from the roof top and land in front of the men.

"Who the hell is this stiff?" One of the ass holes asked unable to see my face just my devil like grin."Leave this poor girl alone now or die your choice really cause I have no problem in ending it with a blade." Anthony said as one of the men who was holding a pipe walked up to him."You think your tough huh well take this!" The man yelled as he tried to hit Anthony with the pipe but missed completely. Anthony took his new advantage and stabbed the man with one of the hidden blades the other men were scared but didn't back down as one of them pulled out a sword.

"Oh my god guys he killed Keith!" One of the men yelled obviously pissed at the assassin."You bastard!" Another yelled as he charged in with a small knife trying to get at least some blood out of the assassin. "You guys shouldn't try to hurt a girl especially with weapons it pisses me off!" Anthony said as the charging man tripped and fell to the floor. The hidden blade went through the man's skull as if it was paper while another man ran towards Anthony but was killed the second he got close to the young assassin.

The purple haired girl was afraid of the assassin as he got out of his crotch position waiting for the last two men to make their move."Is he going to kill me,or will he try to rape me what is he going to do after they're dead?" The short purple haired girl thought before crying out of fear."Die dammit die!" The man with the sword said as he tried to strike the assassin."Nope I don't think so!" Anthony yelled back before stabbing the man in his stomach."Uhhhh look maybe we can talk about this I don't want any trouble please let me be!" The pedophile pleaded as he slowly went into the fetal position.

Anthony grabbed the scared man by the neck and lifted him up from the ground."Now listen you piece of shit if you ever try to rape a girl again I'll hunt you down like the dog you, and kill you now get the hell out of here!" Anthony yelled as he threw the man to the ground. Anthony turned to the crying girl and walked towards her."Are you okay miss?" Anthony asked as the girl looked at him with tears in her eyes."I think so." The small girl said as Anthony put a finger on her chin forcing her to look at his hood."Go home before any thing else happens okay." Anthony said before kissing her lips."Okay I will." She said blushing before Anthony climbed away.

"Well my jobs done I guess I should head home or at least the closest place I could call home." Anthony thought as he walked towards his home. It took a hour or two for the young assassin to find his house since this place was a freaking jungle to him. "Finally I'm back man what the hell were they thinking sending me alone?" Anthony said as he entered his house he noticed a pigeon with a letter. "What's this then?" Anthony asked as the letter dropped to the ground, The curious assassin picked it up and started to read the fine written letter.

**Dear Anthony we sent you to japan alone so you could make some friends ever since we adopted you into the creed you always distant yourself from kids your age as much as it pains me to say it you are ordered to stay in japan, and live a normal life I know we sent you on a mission to stop the Templar but when it's over with stay there you're too young to live the life of a assassin. No matter how good you are we believe that this is the best for you, and you'll be attending a high school called Ryou high school I believe once there you can't wear your assassins outfit, or have any weapons. We'll miss you very much and I hope you find happiness there sincerely Ezio Auditore.**

Anthony didn't know what to say, or even think he fell to the floor and sobbed a bit he always been in the Creed for sixteen loyal years, When he was a baby his parents were killed by the Templar agents the assassins were to late to save his parents but they did save him."I guess I should take this old thing off then." Anthony thought removing his assassin outfit and changed into more modern clothes."Good bye assassin clothes I'll miss the days when I was truly a assassin." Anthony said before looking into a mirror.

"Wow I look different without the assassin's clothes on." Anthony thought as he looked at his new wear a dark black shirt, blue jeans, and black and white skate shoes. Anthony was amazed on how his own physical appearance he use to be 4,5 now he's 5,9, his hair use to be light blue but now it was a dark midnight blue, his eyes didn't change though they remained a emerald green, and a sea blue." I really changed did I?" Anthony thought as he put gel in his hair and made his hair spiky."My double hidden blades...I have to take them off." Anthony sighed they never left him the moment he equipped them so it was heart breaking when he took them off, after his painful sacrifice his wrist was pale white possibly from the many years he held onto the stealthy weapons. The ex assassin went to sleep he had two more days before he had to go to school and start his normal life.


	2. My new friend Aria

Anthony woke up from the sounds of the pigeon chirping."Uh your still here bird why don't you leave?" Anthony asked as he softly rubbed the bird's neck. The bird flew to the bookshelf and looked at the young assassin with loving eyes."You don't want to leave don't you?" Anthony asked as the bird flew and landed on his shoulder."You can stay here...I think I'll call you Aria like it?" Anthony asked as the bird chirped happily."Well I'm going out so you could have some exercise!" Anthony said as he left his house while his new bird alley flew away.

"Where do I begin...this city is so huge it's just like Rome!" Anthony thought as he saw the hotel."Well I might as well map the area." Anthony said as he started to walk towards the building. Anthony started to climb the huge building it took him at least thirty long minutes before he finally reached the top."Ah god damn that was annoying huh?" Anthony asked as he noticed a Templar guarding the roof so he ducked behind some sort of machinery."Damn damn damn the one moment I don't have my blades!" Anthony thought as he looked at the Templar. Anthony charged at the unexpected Templar and pushed him off the building."Well that was easy ahhh I'm so freaking tired maybe I should rest for a...bit." Anthony said before he fell asleep while his pet Aria took her post on the ledge.

Hours later Anthony woke up from Aria's chirping."Oh man it's late girl why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Anthony asked before noticing a crying purple haired girl who was in the fetal position, Anthony decided to put on a quick disguise before approaching her. "Excuse me miss what's wrong?" Anthony asked walking towards the crying girl."Nothing it's just this guy wanted me to meet him alone so I though it was a confession but all he wanted was a damn doll!" The crying girl yelled while crying."Hey it's okay guys are probably fighting over you right now...but they have to wait in line." Anthony said kissing her on her lips."Well you better get inside it's going to rain soon." Anthony said as the blushing girl walked towards the entrance/exit of the hotel."Come on Aria we should leave too." Anthony said as he walked near the ledge.

It took some time but Anthony found a truck at the bottom of the hotel with pillows in the back."Aria wish me luck!" Anthony said before he jumped for the truck, nearly missing the truck Anthony got up and started walking home."Aria come!, I need your assistance!" Anthony said as the bird landed on the ground near him and cocked her head."Can you find my house I can't find it?" Anthony asked before the bird flew in the air, Then in less than five minutes chirping happily."Which way huh which way girl?" Anthony asked as the bird flew in the direction of the house. Aria flew around a few blocks before she stopped at the house."Good girl Aria come on let's get in before it starts to rain." Anthony said as the two entered the house, It was late so Anthony decided to go to sleep.

It was morning once again just like yesterday Anthony woke up to a angry chirping."Ahhh what is it Aria?" Anthony asked as he notice his feather friend chirping angrily at someone outside."Oh Aria...Aria...Lassie it's just a mail man knock it off!" Anthony said as he opened the door." Hello is this Mr. Diamante's house hold?" The mail man asked."Yeah that's me what do you want?" Anthony asked ready to attack if needed."Well I need you to sign this for your new school uniform." The man said as he showed Anthony the paper."Alright we have to wear uniforms...just great." Anthony said as he signed the paper and receive the uniform.

Anthony placed the uniform in a drawer so he could wear it tomorrow."Well Aria I'm going to check out my school do you want to come?" Anthony asked before the bird landed on his shoulder."I'm guessing that's a yes." Anthony said before they left. Seven, or eight blocks away Anthony got to his new school and eyed it."What do you think Aria does it look good?" Anthony asked the bird before it flew away."Hey wait Aria...why does everyone I love leave me?" Anthony asked as the bird flew off. Anthony frowned he was alone again. "I should look inside I have nothing else to do." Anthony thought as he walked inside.

Anthony walked through the halls of Ryou high school."Excuse me who are you?" A blonde woman asked as she walked out of a room."Oh I'm a transfer student, and I was just looking around my new school." Anthony said as the teacher's face brighten up."Well you made my job easier my name is Nanako Kuroi...let me see what is your name again?" Nanako Kuroi asked as she pulled out a list of students."Anthony Diamante." Anthony said as Ms. Kuroi smiled a bit."Well your in my class it's the one I just came out of." Nanako said pointing to her room."Oh okay thanks what about my other classes?" Anthony asked as Ms. Kuroi smiled."Well your in my first period class, and then you have music class for second period, Next would be art for third, Then you have me again before, and after lunch,Math for sixth, Science for seventh, and finally P,E last." Ms. Kuroi said as a bird landed on Anthony's head.

"Oh okay thanks...Hey Aria where did you go?" Anthony asked as Ms. Kuroi looked at him shocked. "Um you do realize that's a pigeon right?" Ms. Kuroi asked as she stepped back a bit."Yeah I know but Aria is all I have now so I'm not complaining." Anthony said as the bird landed on his shoulder. "Oh well Anthony if you need a place to stay I'll be happy to let you stay." Ms. Kuroi said feeling bad for the young boy."Nah it's fine I think I should head home now." Anthony said before leaving.

Anthony got back to his house it was almost eight but he felt sleepy so he went to bed early ready fro his new life.

Diamante I believe is diamond in Italian I looked at Google translate and that's what it said so yeah Aria is air in Italian as well I used Google search.


	3. School, is almost like home

Anthony woke up early the next morning due to Aria's loud chirps."Alright I'm up I'm up Aria settle down!" Anthony said as he got into his school uniform and grabbed his backpack."Well see you later Aria have a nice day flying!" Anthony said as they went their separate ways."Wow my first day at school I wonder who I'll meet!" Anthony thought as he blushed on the thought of his new home room teacher."She sure is pretty ...oh wait what am I thinking she's probably married!" Anthony thought as he entered his class room.

Anthony stood in front of the class his teacher wasn't there and everybody had their eyes on him."Am I in the wrong class oh dear god if I screw up on the first day that would be a pain in the ass." Anthony thought freaking out a bit."Sorry I'm late I'm sorry I'm late!" Ms. Kuroi said entering the class room. "Well as you can see we have a new student he transferred from...ah where did you transferred from again?" Ms. Kuroi asked Anthony as the student eyed him to determine where he was from.

"I'm from Rome, Italy when I first arrived here it almost felt like home but without the ruins." Anthony said as the class listen to his every words. "What is Rome like?" A pink haired girl asked as the whole class waited for a answer."Well it's huge beautiful, it's like a parkourist paradise, there are a lot of historic buildings, and sites as well." Anthony said as the students listen in."Well Anthony you could have a seat behind Tsukasa." Ms. Kuroi said as a purple haired girl stood up."Thank you mam." Anthony said as he walked towards his seat.

Anthony took his seat his life was starting up well today the assignment was coloring continents so it was done before the period."Oh wait she was that cute girl I saved from those perverts." Anthony thought glancing at her and the other students as well."Well anything happened during the weekend that was interesting?" Ms. Kuroi asked noticing her students were bored."Something happened to me!" Tsukasa said as she raised her hand.

"Okay Tsukasa what happened?" Ms. Kuroi asked curious."I was almost raped by a gang of old meanies when this man in some sort of outfit came and rescued me!" Tsukasa said as the whole class looked at her."Tsukasa did anything happen?" Konata asked as she came closer to her."Nope but the meanies who were trying to rape me got killed by my rescuer, he told me to go home, and then...he kissed me!" Tsukasa said as she blushed a bit."Well at least you're okay anyone else had something interesting that happened this weekend?" Ms. Kuroi sighed after the question.

"I got a brand new pet." Anthony said thinking about his feathered friend."You mean the pigeon right?" Ms. Kuroi asked as Anthony nodded."So how does it listen to you?" Ms. Kuroi asked unsure on the animal's action."She's pretty much like a dog so yeah." Anthony answered before the bell rang. "Where's my next class?" Anthony asked Ms. Kuroi who pointed at a door that was on the end of the hall."Oh thanks mam!" Anthony said as he left for his next class.

Everything was just like the first class Anthony introduced himself then sat in his seat for third and second. He played the violin, and for third period he drew a copy of Leonardo's paintings."So Anthony how do you like school so far?" The blue haired girl asked as she stared at him."Alright um who are you again?" Anthony asked before a Templar entered his class.

"Well students some Templar agents will be warning you of assassins." Ms. Kuroi said bored."Um Ms. Kuroi I have to go to the bath room may I?" Anthony asked lying."Sure Anthony excuse me Templar make sure my student doesn't get assassinated or something!" Nanako said as the two left the room. "Hey Templar assassin!" Anthony pointed at the end of the hall to get the Templar's attention then he cracked the Templar's neck.

Anthony soon realized his own mistake and now he had to dispose of the body."Okay if I throw him off the roof then everybody will think he committed suicide." Anthony thought as he made his way to the roof top then he threw the body off of the building."Great now time to get to the bathroom!" Anthony said as he made his way to the bathroom.

Ms. Kuroi was getting worried for her new student all this talk about assassins were finally getting to her."Izumi can you go check on Anthony for me?" Ms. Kuroi asked getting worried."Sure mam." Konata said before leaving the building. Konata walked towards the man's bathroom and knocked on the door but the door opened, and a man dragged her in."Well well Izumi it's nice that you could join me today I was thinking about you!" The man said as he fondled her sacred parts.

Anthony got out of the stall and saw the man fondling Konata."Let her go you dirty bastard!" Anthony said as he grabbed the man's neck forcing him to release Konata,and then he threw him against the wall."Aw shit that hurts like hell!" The man said before Anthony grabbed his throat and gave him a swirly."Yeah taste that don't you,you piece of shit!" Anthony said as he came out of the stall,and washed his hands.

Anthony walked over to the crying girl."Miss you okay did he hurt you?" Anthony asked as he kneel down to eye level."Yeah I'm fine Ms. Kuroi was worried about you so she asked me to come!" Konata said before sobbing again."Hey hey no more crying it's alright if he touches you again I'll kill him okay ...who are you again?" Anthony asked as he hugged her."I'm Konata Izumi we were talking earlier remember." Konata said crying again.

Anthony picked her up and walked out the door he walked towards the nurse office."Hey nurse this girl was...violated trying to get me is there anything you could do?" Anthony asked as a green haired girl appeared from the side."Konata...what happened?" The green haired asked."Like I said some asshole violated her when she was looking for me." Anthony said as he laid her on top of the bed."She's just in shock that's all." The green haired girl said as she placed a blanket on Konata.

"My name's Anthony by the way...yours?" Anthony asked taking a seat."Minami...nice to meet you...you do realize it's lunch." Minami said getting his attention."Oh well I'll be right back I have to get back to my class." Anthony said before Minami grabbed his shoulder."Do you promise?" Minami asked looking into his multicolored eyes."Yeah I will." Anthony said before Minami kissed him."Thank you Anthony-San I will look after Konata-chan." Minami said as she blushed.

Anthony walked into his home room."There you are Diamante where have you been, and where's Izumi?" Kuroi asked as Anthony walked up to her so he could whisper what happened."Well Ms. Kuroi you see I was in the bathroom when this guy was fondling Konata so I threw him against the wall, and gave him a swirly so after that I took her to the nurse's office." Anthony said as Kuroi freaked out a bit.

Nanako was worried but she knew he took care of her."Okay Anthony go get some lunch then." Kuroi said as Anthony walked by the windows, and opened them."Aria come here!" Anthony called out as a bird flew for him."Good Aria can you do me a favor...can you get me a apple?" Anthony asked as the bird flew off. "So it listens to you?" Ms. Kuroi asked as the bird came back with a clean apple."Yeah she does here you go Aria." Anthony said handing her a slice of the apple.

"Okay bye Ms. Kuroi I have to go see if Izumi alright." Anthony said as Aria left."Okay bye...that bird creeps me out." Kuroi said as Anthony left the room. The assassin walked into the nurse's office only to discover that Minami, and a red head girl was kissing each other."Holy shit sorry maybe I should of knocked first!" Anthony said as he blushed from the scene."Please don't tell anybody please!" The red head asked with blurry eyes."It's alright you two love each other I'll respect that by the way I'm Anthony." Anthony said as he kissed her forehead."Eh I'm Yutaka nice to meet the boy who saved my cousin." Yutaka said as she kissed him right back.

Anthony left the two alone and walked back to his class room."Anthony what happened?" Ms Kuroi asked as he entered the room."Oh nothing Konata needs her sleep so I had to leave." Anthony said as three girls approached him."What happened to Konata?" The girl with long purple hair asked pushing Anthony to the wall."She was violated by some pervert...I kicked his ass already." Anthony said wanting to calm the three girls down."Oh no that's terrible I hope she's alright." The pink haired girl said as Anthony pushed Kagami's finger from his chest."I'm Anthony you three?" Anthony asked looking at them.

The three looked at him they were amazed with his eyes one sea blue,and the other green."What are you three looking at do I have something on my face?" Anthony asked rubbing his face."Um my name is Tsukasa." The young purple haired girl said blushing a bit."I'm Kagami, and that's my little sister Tsukasa we're fraternal twins." Kagami said looking in his eyes."There you go again staring at me do I have something on my face?" Anthony asked confused."I'm sorry you have beautiful eyes." Kagami said staring at his eyes."And I'm Miyuki nice to meet you." The pink haired girl said bowing.

"Nice to meet you all...Aria!" Anthony called out as his bird landed on his head."What is that bird doing?" Kagami asked as the bird hopped from Anthony's head to his shoulders."Oh that's how Aria shows how excited she is...Aria do me another favor can you get me some grapes please?" Anthony asked as the bird left."Where did it go?" Miyuki asked before the bird came back holding the grapes. "Thank you girl...here take some." Anthony said handing the bird a few grapes before it took off.

The three girls looked at him amazed that he can control that pigeon."How do you control it?" Tsukasa asked as Anthony looked at them again."I don't control her friends don't do that she just does these things because I ask her to, and if she doesn't want to do it she won't do." Anthony explained as he ate the grapes.

The lunch bell rang so Anthony had to go to his seat."Well class I'm just being a friend here so no homework." Ms Kuroi said as the class began talking. Anthony started to draw a picture of old Rome. "What are you drawing?" Tsukasa asked as Anthony glanced at her."Oh it's just old Rome my hometown to be exact." Anthony said as Tsukasa praised the drawing."It's so beautiful wow I like it...may I have it?" Tsukasa asked hiding her face from Anthony's."Yeah sure you seem to like it." Anthony said as he handed her the drawing.

Fifth period ended, and Anthony made his way to his next class Math which went by pretty fast all we had to do was study,next was science."Hello class this Biology/science and today we have a new student where are you from...Anthony Diamante?" Ms. Hikaru asked looking at her new student. "Rome,Italy mam may I go to my seat now?" Anthony asked getting inpatient."Sure take a seat behind Misao." Ms. Hikaru said as a browned haired girl stood up."Thank you Ms." Anthony said before walking to his seat.

Today wasn't hard for Anthony but he couldn't wait to get home it was the end of the day there wasn't any homework but he felt exhausted."Oh hi Aria what's that?" Anthony asked as he took a envelope from Aria."A letter from Ezio come on Aria let's go inside and read this." Anthony said entering his house.

**Dear Anthony how is life in Japan I was getting worried when the pigeon didn't come back did she take a liking to you well that's good. Remember the good old days when we pickpocket off of the rich? Now...It's not the same especially without your quick hands,you were worst than Slick Chopper. I just wanted to ask how's it going write back when you find the time Sincerely Ezio.**

"Okay Ezio I'll play along!" Anthony said as he started to write while Aria chirped happily.

**Dear Ezio Life's going great I saved two lives or at least I saved them from getting raped, And yes this bird has taken a liken to me I named her Aria. I miss the good old times too. I'm tired so I'm going to lay down sincerely yours Anthony.**

Anthony wrote down before he put the letter in the envelope."Aria send this to Ezio for me." Anthony said as his feathered friend took the letter, and flew for Rome."Thank you my friend I love you." Anthony said before crawling onto his bed, and going to sleep.

I only know three teachers from Lucky star If anybody knows if there's any more please tell me it would help me a lot if there's only three then during school I'll only write more during the two classes with teachers since one works in the nurse's office. There's going to be Yutaka, and Minami moments. And also some other Yuri pairing as well


	4. That's Life I guess

It was Tuesday, and Anthony woke up early so he took a quick shower."Ahhh warm water feels good in the morning!" Anthony said as he lathered the shampoo through his dark blue hair. "Just another day huh another day with all of those beautiful women ha I'm a lucky guy!" Anthony thought before getting out of the shower, and as he got dressed. Aria flew through a open window holding another message."I'll read it later Aria I have to go bye girl take the day to rest, and stuff." Anthony said before he left his house. Aria cooed with happiness as she fell asleep on the dresser.

Anthony walked to his school as he passed a park when he bumped into a blue haired girl. "Hey buddy watch it!" The girl said rubbing her head. "Sorry Ms!" Anthony said as he noticed who he was talking to. "Hey Konata how are you?" Anthony asked as he helped Konata up."I don't want to talk about it!" Konata said crying. "I'll see you at school then" Anthony said as he hugged her, and left for school.

A man walked towards Konata about to molest her but was kicked in the face by Anthony."I had a feeling someone was watching, and look I was right another pervert!" Anthony said as the man got up. "Dammit you little bastard I'll get you for that!" The man said as he charged for the assassin. Anthony head butt the large man the second he got close enough, The large man fell back to the ground but slowly got back up."Dammit why won't you just stay down!" Anthony yelled as Konata dial her cousin's number.

"Hey Yui there's a fight nearby the park, and I need your help here!" Konata said whispering into the phone."Okay the park nearby the school right?" Yui asked getting scared."Yeah...just arrest the older man the younger one is protecting me." Konata said as she hung up. Anthony, and the older man kept fighting they usually dodged each others attack or simply countered it."This man is pretty tough for a old fart!" Anthony thought as he countered the old man's punch.

Anthony was getting annoyed not only was he going to be late but this ass hole was trying to molest a good friend."You bastard this ends now!" Anthony said as he grabbed the man's head, and started to punch him multiple times until he was knocked out."Take that you bastard!" Anthony said as a cop car stopped by.

A woman came out of the car with a gun."Freeze...oh wait he's knocked out never mind!" The energetic woman said as ran towards Anthony, and Konata."Uh yeah I have to go to school now since there's..I'm late just great this ass hole wasted my time, and now it's going to be lunch time soon!" Anthony yelled very pissed off not only did he missed most of his school day, but he wasted it fighting a prick."It's cool man I'll tell Kuroi what happened." The woman said as she hugged him."Ahhh thanks um who are you again?" Anthony asked as he pushed her away."That's my cousin Yui!" Konata said as she hugged her cousin."Yep that's right now let's get you two to school!" Yui said as she opened up the car's door.

They got to Ms. Kuroi's class first she was angry but she knew something bad happened so she let them explain."Okay I bumped into Konata gave her a hug, and this guy came by and tried to molest her so I kicked his ass, and made him cry like a bitch!" Anthony said as the women rolled their eyes."He's right that man was planning to do something the second I was alone." Konata said hugging Yui."Well now we're safe and sound Nanako how about we go out for some drinks later on?" Yui asked happily."Sure Yui well there's no assignment today." Kuroi said as Konata smiled.

Yui left to pick up the molester, Konata left to search for her friends, and Ms. Kuroi left to get some papers."Alone again oh well I'm use to it." Anthony said as he sat down on his desk."Hello Anthony-Chan!" Tsukasa said getting Anthony's attention."Ahh oh Tsukasa you startled me a bit hello." Anthony said as Tsukasa sat next to him."Why were you and Konata late?" Tsukasa asked as Anthony stretched. "Oh this guy was about to molest Konata so I kicked his ass." Anthony said as Tsukasa eyes went wide with excitement."Oh did he hurt you?" Tsukasa asked as Anthony blushed a bit."No I'm fine thanks for asking though." Anthony said flexing a bit."Um where's your sister, and Miyuki?" Anthony asked as Tsukasa fixed her ribbon."Oh I actually left them when they were asking me some tough questions." Tsukasa said blushing."What type of questions?" Anthony asked as Tsukasa blush turned into a darker shade of red.

~Flash back~

"Has anyone seen Konata?" Kagami asked worried about the little otaku."No but when you mention it I haven't seen Anthony-Chan either." Tsukasa said making up Anthony's pet name."Oh well wait did you call him Anthony-Chan Tsukasa ?" Miyuki asked with a curious tone."Um well uh I just thought since I give nicknames for all my friends why not Anthony-Chan?" Tsukasa said blushing a bit."You have a crush on him don't you." Kagami said as Tsukasa's face grew a dark shade of red."No I don't uh oops I forgot something in Ms. Kuroi's class bye!" Tsukasa said before running off."Oh she definally has a crush on him." Miyuki said laughing a bit.~End of flash back~

Tsukasa fell asleep on her desk she drooled a bit which made Anthony laugh a bit."How cute Tsukasa your cuter than a kitty!" Anthony said as he notice her slipping but caught her before she fell." Anthony-Chan kiss me please!" Tsukasa said in her sleep."Awww wait what are you sure Tsukasa?" Anthony asked as his lips puckered up. Ms. Kuroi notice Anthony's action and couldn't help but to spy on her students."Last chance are you sure?" Anthony asked he was use to kissing girls when he was disguised but not when the girls know him. She didn't respond so Anthony kissed her lips lightly for a few seconds.

Ms. Kuroi walked in and made a small noise to alert Anthony."Well ain't that sweet." Kuroi said as Anthony placed Tsukasa on her seat."Um Ms. Kuroi I...I...I can...I can't explain." Anthony said blushing a bright red."It's okay I'll keep this a secret." Ms. Kuroi said as she motion him to sit down." Thank you Mam." Anthony said as he took his seat. The bell woke Tsukasa up before she got into trouble. Half way through the class Aria flew in and started to chirp frantic."Wow Aria what's wrong?" Anthony asked as the bird flew towards the window, and motioned him to follow.

"Uh Ms. Kuroi can I see what's wrong with her?" Anthony asked hoping she would say yes."Sure just hurry back." Kuroi said before Anthony dashed out the room. Anthony followed Aria to his house which was on fire."Holy shit damn!" Anthony said his home was burning down to the ground."No no no!" Anthony said as he ran inside he grabbed a suitcase that contained his Assassin gear, and a few pictures of his family. The door was blocked by flames so Anthony crashed through the window to escape."Aria what happen?" Anthony asked but was interrupted when he heard screams from the next house which was also on fire.

Anthony climbed up the pipe that lead into a room that contained two girls."Hey I'm here to help!" Anthony said as he entered the room."Oh thank god please save us!" The orange haired girl said trying to pick up her friend."What happen to her?" Anthony asked as he notice the very sick fanged girl."She's sick I can't pick her up!" The orange girl said as Anthony walked near her."Look put her on my back I'll carry her out!" Anthony said before she put the fanged girl on his back."Okay let's go!" Anthony said as they made their way to the hall way.

The wall above the stairs fell and block their path."Oh crap man there's only one way out!" Anthony said as he picked the orange girl up."What are you doing?" She asked confused."I want both of you to hold on tight got it!" Anthony said the fang girl tighten her grip,and the orange haired girl wrapped her arms around his chest as he started to run towards the window he crashed through it escaping at the last second as the house collapsed."Ha see if we stayed in there we would of died!" Anthony said as he sat them on the ground."I'm Anthony by the way who are you two?" Anthony asked as the orange haired girl called 911."I'm Ayano, and that's Misao." Ayano said as she answered her phone.

It didn't take long for the ambulance, and firetrucks to get there they took Misao to a hospital with Ayano by her side Anthony looked at his old house, and sighed."Aria where are we going to stay now everything that I had except my Assassin clothes and a couple of picture of my parents, and Ezio. Aria chirped sadly when a car pulled up."Diamante you said you would be back school is over and...and oh my god what happened?" Ms. Kuroi said as she opened up the car door."I'm sorry Sensai I...I well I can't explain I'll just take my punishment." Anthony said as he cried a bit."Anthony...it's okay you could stay with me." Ms. Kuroi said as Anthony got into the car."Can Aria come too I know you don't like her but she could stay outside." Anthony asked as Ms. Kuroi smiled."It's fine come on I'll show you to your new home." Ms. Kuroi said as she drove off.

It took a hour but they reached Ms. Kuroi's house."Okay Anthony the guest room is down the hall feel free to unpack your suitcase."Thanks Nanako!" Anthony said as he walked into his new room he placed the Assassin's clothe in the third drawer, and he placed his pictures in the second drawer."Hey Nanako I'm going to see someone in the hospital." Anthony said as he ran out the door."Okay than...can you at least wait for my response!" Nanako said as Anthony ran towards the hospital.

Anthony entered the hospital there was only one nearby so he took his chances."Excuse me but is there a Misao came here like a hour ago."Oh yeah she's still in her resting room she'll be staying for the night in room 213." The nurse said as Anthony left. Anthony walked into room 213 when he saw Misao kissing Ayano but something was a bit different."Ah knock knock." Anthony said as the two spun around a bit freaked out."There's something called knocking!" Misao said as Anthony blushed a bit. "Hey sorry I'm really sorry but I dealt with this before so whatever I should leave should I?" Anthony said still feeling that something was wrong."That's nice of you to offer not to sound rude but can you please leave?" Ayano asked accidentally releasing the blanket revealing their breast."I thought something was a bit off well I should leave, and I'm very sorry for walking in, and seeing your breast bye!" Anthony said leaving."Ha he's funny!" Misao said as she snuggled under the blankets."I really wish you didn't talk me in taking off our shirts, and bra." Ayano said as Misao kissed her nose."Aw but your cute!" Misao said giggling a bit.

Anthony left the hospital blushing madly."Boy that was both not cool, and beautiful at the same time okay note to self knock first!" Anthony thought as he walked back to his new home."Um Anthony what is this?" Nanako asked pulling out his assassin's clothes."Um that is my families traditional wear for holidays." Anthony said completely lying to her."And who are these people?" Nanako asked holding up the pictures."Those are my parents, and that's my uncle." Anthony said before he started to cry. "What's wrong Anthony?" Nanako asked wiping away his tears."My parents died when I was young, so my uncle took care of me!" Anthony said only lying about the uncle part."Oh I'm sorry sweetie why don't you go to sleep." Nanako said as Anthony collapse into his bed."Right you were thinking the same thing too." Nanako said as she left Anthony to sleep.


	5. When bad gets worst

Anthony woke up early in the morning it was 4:50 am. So he decided to take his shower he felt the hot water flow through his hair, and scrubbed the shampoo out."Ah this never gets better I love this hot water!" Anthony thought as he began to dry himself."Great it's 5:50 how did I spend a whole hour in the shower?" Anthony asked as he got dressed. Anthony left the bathroom so he could wake up his teacher."Hello Nanako wake up it's time to get ready for school." Anthony said as he knocked on her door but didn't get a response."Nanako get up!" Anthony said before he entered her room she was still asleep so he had to wake her up.

Anthony walk towards her and shook her a bit."Come on now don't make me get the...water!" Anthony said just as Nanako pulled him into a deep embrace."Now now Anthony-Chan let me sleep please I'll wake up in a hour." Nanako said still hugging him."Uh fine at 6:30 I'll get you up." Anthony said trying to get out of the embrace but failed."Stop struggling sweetie I can't sleep!" Nanako said rubbing Anthony's stomach which made him blush."I guess I could stay like this for a bit." Anthony said as he returned the hug.

6:30 came around and Anthony shook Nanako awake."Nanako it's 6:30 we have a hour and thirty minutes left before school starts get up!" Anthony said now laying on top of her."Hmm what's that Anthony...Oh my god what are you doing in my bed!" Nanako asked in a screaming voice."When I came to wake you up you pulled me to your side and held me then after a while you positioned me on top of you." Anthony said getting up."Oh sorry I do that sometimes I didn't mean to scream you just startled me a bit." Nanako said feeling bad about screaming at him."Hey if it was me that woke up with someone in my bed I would have done the same thing so don't worry." Anthony said as he stared at the clock hoping that it will say 5:00 am instead of 6:40."Okay can you get out I have to take a shower." Nanako asked grabbing her clothes."Oh yeah sorry I'll wait in the living room." Anthony said as he left her room.

Nanako used her shower that was in her room she relaxed as the warm water came in contact with her body."I swear I feel like I forgotten something...ah crap!" Nanako said realizing she forgot her towel. "Hey Anthony can you get me a towel I forgot to grab one!" Nanako yelled as she scrubbed her hair. "Uh sure there in the cabinet right?" Anthony asked looking for a towel."Yeah um there should be one near the closet." Nanako said as she finally got the shampoo out of her hair."Here I found one!" Anthony said holding out the towel so he won't see anything."Well do you expect me to get it bring it over please!" Nanako said scrubbing her body with soap.

Anthony walked towards the shower his face looking at the door for the whole time but he slipped, and hit his head against the sink."Oh no Anthony are you alright?" Nanako asked getting out of the shower to check on him."I'm fine." Anthony said before noticing Nanako's naked body."Ahhhh I'm sorry I'm very sorry!" Anthony said as his blush grew a darker shade of red."Oh jeez...it's fine I'm just worried about your health." Nanako said as she wrapped the towel around her body."I'll be in the living room now so yeah!" Anthony said not wanting another awkward moment."Ha boys are so silly when there nervous!" Nanako said trying to make this whole accident a joke.

Nanako got dress it was 7:01 when they left Anthony was silent for the whole ride."Hey Anthony why don't you say anything?" Nanako asked waiting for the red light to turn green."Um I'm very sorry I didn't mean to see you naked I slipped honestly!" Anthony said feeling ashamed of himself."Are you still worried about that Anthony don't worry about it..it's my fault you got hurt I should feel guilty." Nanako said as she drove off."Okay Ms. Kuroi but I have a question why are you alone?" Anthony asked looking at the radio."Well men just don't seem to find me attractive so yeah hey can we continue this conversation back home I don't want to talk about this." Ms. Kuroi said sadly. The car ride was silent but they got there it was 7:40 now and class was about to begin.

The rest of the day was painful for Anthony his head was hurting like crazy he couldn't take the pain anymore so he decided to go to the nurse's during lunch."Anthony-San I have a question!" Konata said as he left the class room."Uh sure but make it quick." Anthony said in pain."Would you like to go to a party with me, and the others please?" Konata asked giving Anthony the puppy dog eyes routine."Okay sure where's the party going to be?" Anthony asked as Konata brought out a piece of paper."Here the address is on here but can you meet me at the train station since we're going to take it to the party?" Konata asked as she put her hands on her hips."Okay I guess I'll see you there beautiful." Anthony said as he walked towards the nurse's office.

Anthony was about to enter the nurse's office but stopped he remembered to knock first."Hello can I come in?" Anthony asked as the door opened up."Sure Anthony-San what's wrong?" Yutaka asked as Anthony took a seat on the bed."My head hurts a lot." Anthony said as Minami checked his head."Well there's a big bump all you really need is a ice pack, and maybe a little rest." Minami said as Anthony laid down to rest."Well thanks Minami,and Yutaka I really appreciate it." Anthony said as he was tucked in by Yutaka."Um Yutaka what are you doing?" Anthony asked a bit curious."You need to rest don't you?" Yutaka said as Anthony rested.

A brown haired girl ran into the nurse's office moments later."Hey Minami, Yutaka do you have any medicine for colds?" Misao asked as she entered the room."Hey keep it down a patient is sleeping!" Minami said as Misao walked closer to Anthony."Oh I remember you your from yesterday...hmm what's wrong with you?" Misao asked as Anthony woke up."Oh hey Misao nice to see you out of the hospital." Anthony said as Misao jumped into his lap."Oh yay you remembered me!" Misao said as she kissed him."Ow jeez this hurts!" Anthony said rubbing his head.

Misao looked at Anthony's head and saw his bump."Oh I know how to heal this my brother got bumps all the time!" Misao said as she jumped on Anthony's shoulders and started to rub his head."What the hell are you doing Misao?" Anthony asked a little pissed off."Just hold still ,and you'll feel better!" Misao said as she rubbed his head some more."Misao didn't you need some medicine?" Yutaka asked as she grabbed the cold medicine."Why yes I almost forgot can you hand it over?" Misao asked as Ayano walked in.

Ayano looked at the group of students."Misao what are you doing?" Ayano asked feeling a bit jealous. "Oh I'm healing Anthony's bump can you do me a favor can you give me my medicine?" Misao asked as Ayano grabbed the medication."Here you go honey!" Ayano said giving Misao a spoon of medicine. "Ewww that tasted like crap!" Misao complained as she continued to rub Anthony's head."Well Misao if it tasted good then it's not going to do much." Minami said holding Yutaka.

Anthony fell fast asleep his head resting on Misao's lap."Aw he's so cute sleeping!" Ayano said as she rubbed Anthony's stomach like a dog."Why are we kissing him again?" Yutaka asked curiously. "Because we are his friends." Minami said as Yutaka gave her a confused look."Then why do we kiss Anthony-San?" Yutaka asked a bit curious."Because he's so sweet!" Misao said rubbing his hair."That, and he well he flirts with us so why not build his confidence." Minami said as she hugged Yutaka.

It took a few hour but Anthony finally woke up to his surprise the girls were still there with him."Huh you stayed?" Anthony asked a bit confused."Of course you might have slipped into a coma so we decided to stay." Ayano said as Misao got up."Thanks uh what time is it?" Anthony asked as Yutaka looked at the clock."It's 3:00." Yutaka said as Anthony got up."Oh crap Ms. Kuroi is going to have my head okay well bye see you girls later!" Anthony said before leaving.

Anthony ran into his class room where Ms. Kuroi was waiting for him."Where were you Diamante?" Ms. Kuroi asked obviously pissed off."I was in the Nurse's I'm sorry Ms. Kuroi I didn't mean it." Anthony said as Ms. Kuroi sighed."Okay let me guess that bump on your head huh." Ms. Kuroi said as she gave Anthony a hug."Yeah um I'm going to a party at 4:00 is that alright?" Anthony asked as he returned the hug."Okay sure just come home at 8 okay." Ms. Kuroi said rubbing his head."Kay thanks Ms. Kuroi I'll be home by 8." Anthony said as Ms Kuroi grabbed his shoulder."Why do you call me Ms. Kuroi at school, and Nanako at home?" Ms. Kuroi asked a bit curious."Oh because at school I have to be formal, at home I don't." Anthony said as he left the class room.

Anthony ran towards the train station he got there fast thanks to the rooftops."Hey guys sorry I'm late I had to stay after school for a bit."It's okay Anthony-San!" Konata said as she tackle him to the ground. "Damn hey watch it my head hurts like hell!" Anthony said as he rubbed his head."Konata leave him alone!" Kagami yelled at the blue haired woman."What happened Anthony-San?" Miyuki asked as he got up."Oh nothing I just fell, and hit the sink that's all." Anthony said as two other girls walked towards them."Hiya Hiyori hiya Patty!" Tsukasa said as the two hugged the others.

The train had arrived, and the group of students got in."Hey who's this guy?" Patty asked lightly pushing Anthony with her fingers."Don't you remember we met in class Monday." Anthony said as Patty remembered that day."Oh right well my bad work lately has been tough so I don't remember everything." Patty said giving Anthony a sly smile."Hey we're going to be there in five minutes so no one fall...asleep." Hiyori said as she noticed Tsukasa asleep again."Well she out like a light!" Kagami said as she picked her sister up.

They arrived at the party and to Anthony something was a bit off."Uh what's up with the party guest?" Anthony asked as the girls except Tsukasa giggled."Okay tonight's winner for bringing the biggest loser is Konata and that guy with the multicolored!" The d,j said shocking all the guest."Boy this guy is a real loser look at those eyes boy I would hate to see his parents!" The d,j said as Anthony started to run towards him.

Anthony slammed the d,j against the wall he found a knife on the nearby table so he picked it up and placed it under the man's throat."What was that bitch huh what did you say about my parents?" Anthony yelled as the man whimpered with fear."Nothing look I didn't mean anything just let me go!" The man said Anthony let him go, and left the party.

Anthony walked down the street the girls following him."Hey Anthony what can't take a joke?" Konata yelled Anthony stopped his head looking down when his hidden blade dropped in front of him. "Huh what the?" Anthony asked in a mumbling voice. Aria flew past him to see if he could past her test Anthony equipped the hidden blade."I hate people who betray me!" Anthony said as Kagami looked at the thing on his wrist."Hey loser what's that?" Kagami asked a bit pissed."Shut up!" Anthony screamed before shooting off the hidden gun.

The girls were shocked but they weren't shot instead a Templar agent dropped from the ground."Your lucky that I'm loyal or that could have been you!" Anthony said as he entered the ally way. The girls followed him into the ally way but he disappeared."Where did he go?" Miyuki asked as she hugged Tsukasa."I don't know but what was that thing that he had...that could be in a video game!" Konata said as the girl headed for the train station."I can't believe you guys...you were so cruel to a sweet boy how could you!" Tsukasa yelled shocking everyone."Tsukasa we were only." Hiyori was interrupted by Tsukasa."We were only pulling a cruel cruel prank on a sweet boy yeah that's it right well that was messed up!" Tsukasa yelled even louder."Hey don't yell at Hiyori like that!" Patty said angry now."Ah shut up Patty we had no right in hurting him now if you need me I'll be home!" Tsukasa said as she ran for the train station.

The rest of the girls were feeling guilty for their prank not only did they made Anthony hate them but they also got Tsukasa angry at them."Hey I'm going home now girls bye." Miyuki said holding back her tears."Yeah me,and Patty are going too bye Konata bye Kagami." Hiyori said as they left for her house holding each others hands."Konata can I stay with you tonight?" Kagami asked feeling bad. "Sure Kagami you can." Konata said as she kissed Kagami's cheek they left after a few second after their kiss.

On top of the buildings Anthony walked back towards Ms. Kuroi's house when Aria landed on his shoulder."So was that a test earlier Aria?" Anthony asked as he grabbed the letter from Ezio."Come it's 7:30 by the looks of it." Anthony said as he looked into the sky. Anthony got to Ms. Kuroi's house when he entered the house he notice she was wearing a black dress."Hey Nanako what's up with the dress?" Anthony asked as she turned around."Oh I'm going out to the bar with Yui so I wanted to get some attention from the people at the bar." Nanako said as Anthony stared at her."What?" Nanako asked noticng Anthony staring at her."Your beautiful." Anthony said turning on the radio a soft tone song was playing perfect for slow dancing.

Anthony place his hands around Nanako's waist she looked at him with a weird expression."Anthony dating a older woman is against the law I hope you know that!" Nanako said as Anthony gave her a soft smile."I'm only dancing with you I'm not going to ask you out but right now I'm just happy to dance with a beautiful woman." Anthony said as Nanako finally gave in and started to dance with him."Okay Anthony I guess it's alright to dance." Nanako said blushing a bit

Yui came in Nanako's house, and saw them dancing."Freeze your under arrest for dating a minor!" Yui said jokingly."Ha very funny Yui ah okay I'll see you later then Anthony." Nanako said as she pecked his cheek. The two older women left so Anthony decided to read the letter. **Dear Anthony how's it been Leonardo found a million dollars in Japanese money so I decided every month I'll send you one thousand dollars oh and Leonardo will be sending Aria with some new equipment the next time she comes by did you get a girl yet? sincerely Ezio I know it's a short letter but oh well.**

Anthony decided to write back as soon as possible. Dear** Ezio Things seem to be getting from bad to worst Tuesday my house burn down, and today my so called friends took me to one of those bring the biggest loser contest and I was the loser but some things haven't been to bad I seen some beautiful sights yesterday and this morning, and I danced with a beautiful woman a few minutes ago. Oh and thanks for sending me the money sincerely Anthony.**

Anthony gave the letter to Ezio to Aria so she could send it to him Anthony felt so bad that he decided to go to sleep."I miss them so much...Why did they have to die." Anthony thought while sleeping. "Ezio told me I had both of their eyes." Anthony finally stated as the world around him went black.


	6. Cover Blown

Anthony woke up from Aria's chirping."Girl it's 3:30 what is it?" Anthony asked as Aria dropped a few things."A letter, and a backpack?" Anthony asked as he opened up the backpack."Wow Ezio didn't lie." Anthony said as he pulled out some smoke bombs, a crossbow, some throwing knives, and a thousand dollars."I guess he kept his word and he sent me a letter too." Anthony said as he opened it.

**Dear Anthony, I'm sorry son I never imagine things would turn out like this. Where are living I'm glad that you saw some wonderful sights, and danced with a beautiful woman but are you alright? Those punks I can't believe that your friends will do such a thing well some guys are stupid as hell. The Creed has grown lately people miss you but they're happy for you. Aria is a good pet your raising her right well I have to go sincerely Ezio.**

"Right I'll write later I'm tired...what the hell ah!" Anthony mentally screamed as a body fell on top of him."Boy it's good being in my room after a night of drinking." Nanako said as she looked at Anthony. "Hey what are you doing in my room Anthony are you trying to get a little peek like yesterday huh you dirty dirty boy!" Nanako said as she hugged him tighter."Nanako this is my room, I wouldn't want a peek without permission, and your drunk so get off!" Anthony said as Nanako hugged him even tighter. "I'm cold Anthony will you warm me up please?" Nanako asked wrapping her arms around Anthony's neck."Well I uh I'm tired and I need to get back to sleep!" Anthony suggested only to be hushed."Or you can stay up so we can kiss!" Nanako said as she kissed his chin."Um can I get some water first?" Anthony asked as Nanako slid to his side."Sure just don't be long!" Nanako said as Anthony left.

Anthony was filling a bucket with water."This might snap her out of it." Anthony thought as he came back."There you are sugar I've been...Who,What, Where, Why...Anthony what the hell was that for?" Nanako asked recovering from her hangover."Sorry but you were um acting weird yeah let's go with acting weird." Anthony said as Nanako got up."Well I'm sorry really I'm very sorry..Your bed is wet you could sleep with me tonight if you want." Nanako said as she hugged him."Thank you your not going to freak out on me again right?" Anthony asked as he returned the hug."No I won't I promise come on let's go to bed." Nanako said as she slowly walked to bed with Anthony behind her."Kay I'm tired." Anthony said as he snuggled into the blankets."Can you close your eyes or get out I need to change unless you want another peek?" Nanako asked sarcastically. Anthony didn't respond he was passed out.

Nanako got dressed into her new pajamas."Aw so cute!" Nanako said looking at Anthony before she got in bed."How I wish to be around your age how I wish." Nanako said as she kissed his fore head. Nanako fell asleep it was 4:00 and Aria flew towards the backpack filled with weapons she grabbed them with all her might then she hid them in Anthony's closet. A hour later Anthony woke up it was 4:30 am so he decided to take a shower."Nothing better than a warm shower." Anthony said he was wearing bathing shorts since it was too cold to actual take a shower without anything on."Yeah I know it's so refreshing." Nanako said as she hugged Anthony from behind."What the hell are you doing Nanako!?" Anthony asked in a yelling voice."It's too cold to shower alone don't worry honey I'm wearing a bikini." Nanako said as she kissed his neck."I thought you said you won't do anything like this." Anthony said panicking a bit."I know but this is to over come your shyness around girls." Nanako said as she grabbed a bar of soap."I'm not shy!" Anthony yelled."Sh let me wash you." Nanako said as Anthony blushed.

Nanako washed Anthony's making him moan a little."Ha how cute your enjoying this aren't you?" Nanako said as her breast rubbed against Anthony's neck."No I'm not it's the warm water I swear!" Anthony yelled still embarrassed."Quiet Diamante I need to wash your legs now stand still." Nanako order as she kneeled down."Okay well just make it qui...Ah what the hell was that for!" Anthony asked a bit pissed that Nanako pitched his ass."I just wanted to see what would happen now I know you scream bloody murder!" Nanako said as she got in front of Anthony."Yeah I do when people pitch my ass now what are you doing?" Anthony asked as Nanako gave him a sly smile."I need to wash your front side honey." Nanako said as she washed his arms."You know I can wash my own body." Anthony muttered as Nanako washed his chest."I know that but I just like making you blush, and get nervous it's really funny." Nanako said as she kneeled down to Anthony's legs."What are you doing?" Anthony asked as Nanako chuckled."I'm just washing your legs that's all why are you embarrassed with me washing you?" Nanako asked as she got up.

Nanako gave Anthony the bar of soap, and turned her back on him."Now you wash me sweetie!" Nanako said as she turned her back towards Anthony."Okay Nanako." Anthony said as he scrubbed her back."Your hands are so soft maybe you should wash me every day this feels so good." Nanako moaned as her blush grew a darker red. Anthony bent down to Nanako's legs he blushed a bit. "I don't know if I'm washing them right Nanako but whatever." Anthony said as he rubbed her legs. "It's alright I don't...Oh you dirty little sneak!" Nanako said a bit surprised that Anthony pitched her ass. "Remember payback is a bitch." Anthony said as he got in front of her."I know I deserved a good pitching any way." Nanako said as Anthony washed her arms, and chest."Are you serious about doing this everyday cause it will be a bit uncomfortable for me." Anthony said washing her legs."No I was joking you get so worked up it's cute!" Nanako said as she kissed his cheek."Oh well then we should get out." Anthony said as he got out."Okay Anthony...your no fun!" Nanako whined as Anthony went into his room to change."I know but if I was fun you'll be in jail for molesting a minor!" Anthony said sarcastically as Nanako changed into her clothes."Oh ha ha your so...It's six weren't we in the shower at 4 or something?" Nanako asked as she made breakfast.

Anthony sat at the table still blushing a bit."Here you go some nice old fashion cereal." Nanako said as she notice Anthony still blushing."What is it Nanako?" Anthony asked as Nanako took the spoon from the bowl."Open up the plane's coming to land." Nanako said as she moved a spoon towards his mouth. "You can't be serious?" Anthony asked making Nanako pout."Please just once for me?" Nanako begged pouting."Fine but only once!" Anthony said before a spoon went into his mouth."There was that so bad?" Nanako asked in a baby talk voice."No it wasn't but I can feed myself." Anthony said as Nanako gave him the spoon."Okay well wake me up at 7." Nanako said as she fell asleep on the couch."Okay have a nice nap." Anthony said as he ate his breakfast.

It was seven now so Anthony decided to wake her up."Nanako...Nanako...Wake up Goldilocks!" Anthony yelled as Nanako woke up."Time already man oh well let's get going today a old farts coming in to talk." Nanako said bored as she got up."Okay come on let's go I want to get this day over with." Anthony said frowning."Why what's the matter?" Nanako asked as they walked out of the house."I'll talk about it later okay." Anthony said as he entered the car."Okay but you better tell me I don't want to force the info out of you...Or do I?" Nanako asked as she kissed him."Let's just go Ms. Kuroi." Anthony said being formal now."And there we go with that Ms. Kuroi crap oh well at least your being formal." Ms. Kuroi said as she stopped at the stop light."I know Mam but I have to be formal addressing you around school." Anthony said as he rested his head on her arm."Anthony..Anthony...Taking a nap Diamante hmm?" Ms. Kuroi asked as she messed with his hair a bit."So cute, So innocent, So...Loud." Ms. Kuroi said as Anthony began to snore.

Ms. Kuroi woke Anthony up as she parked her car."Get ready for class...after lunch the old fart will be saying a few things so yeah it's just boring crap." Ms. Kuroi said as Anthony took his seat."Who knows it might be important." Anthony said as Ms. Kuroi got up."Look I'll be back I forgot something in the teacher's lounge have a nice lone time kid." Ms. Kuroi said as she left the class room."Alone again just great I don't know what's worst being alone or not being alone." Anthony thought as four girls entered the class."Are you sure we should talk to Diamante-San he was really upset." Miyuki asked holding back her tears of guilt."We have to make things right plus he hates me and I had nothing to do with it!" Tsukasa said as she blushed a bit."Why do you care he's a weirdo do you guys even know where he lives for all we know he could be a rapist." Kagami said only to be hushed by her sister."We won't know if we don't try." Konata said as they walked closer to Anthony.

Anthony closed his eyes he knew someone was watching him." Anthony-Chan can we talk?" Tsukasa asked as Anthony opened his eyes."Weird I had a feeling someone was watching me, and I was right now I wish I wasn't." Anthony said as he looked out the window."We just want to talk Anthony that's all!" Konata said a bit pissed."Oh what is it another party yeah I have other plans." Anthony said as Miyuki grabbed his shoulder."Please let us talk." Miyuki said as Anthony looked at them."Talk ha you talked enough if you hated me then you shouldn't have talked to me!" Anthony said as Miyuki looked down."I don't hate you." Tsukasa said as she looked down."Whatever class is starting soon if you please leave me be!" Anthony said as he slightly smiled."Whatever...where do you live?" Kagami asked as Anthony's smile turned into a frown." A apartment my house burned down last Tuesday." Anthony said as he looked down."Oh sorry well I have to go." Kagami said as she left the class.

The day seemed dark no one dared to talk to Anthony not even Misao, or Ayano it was fourth period when Ms. Kuroi got suspicious."Anthony are you alright?" Ms. Kuroi asked as Anthony mumbled something in Italian."No I'm not!" Anthony said as he closed his eyes."Why don't you see the nurse then Anthony." Ms. Kuroi said as Anthony got up."Maybe I just need some air." Anthony thought as he walked towards the nurse's office. Anthony knocked on the door."Come in." Minami said dressed in a nurse's outfit."Hey Minami what's up Doc?" Anthony asked with some sarcasm."Nothing what's wrong with you?" Minami asked as Misao ran in."Hey Minami I have a question do you have any more Ice packs?" Misao asked as Ayano slowly walked in."Yes ask Yutaka she's in the back." Minami said as Anthony sighed a bit.

Anthony felt depressed his friends that he trust betrayed him he even kissed some of them."What's wrong Anthony Minami asked examining him."Ms. Kuroi told me to come here I'm not sick I'm depressed so I thought maybe you, and Yutaka can cheer me up." Anthony said helping Ayano on the bed."What's wrong?" Yutaka asked giving Ayano the ice pack."Konata, and her friends took me to a party it was bring the biggest loser and guess who the loser was the prize was money." Anthony said pissed."Patty, and Hiyori?" Yutaka asked as Anthony nodded."More you forgot Miyuki, Kagami, and Tsukasa." Anthony said in a sad tone."No not Kagami she's a sweet heart, and Tsukasa is innocent!" Misao said as Anthony looked down."Nope both of them I know it's a small thing but no one ever betrayed me before and I feel bad." Anthony said holding his heart."Miyuki did that I've known her all my life, and she's so polite to think she'll do something so cruel." Minami said as she hugged Anthony. "Hey they were lucky I took my anger out on the d,j." Anthony said as he sighed with annoyance. "What did the d,j do?" Ayano asked as Anthony hid his face."He said something about my parents they died when I was five months old." Anthony said now sobbing.

Misao hugged Anthony and kissed him she felt bad for what happened to her best friend."I'm sorry Anthony I'm really sorry...You know your like a brother to me if you want I could be your sister?" Misao said as Anthony smiled weakly."Thank you Misao..I accept." Anthony said as Misao jumped into his arms."Big brother!" Misao said giggling."Okay Misao let Anthony be he's had a rough day." Ayano said as Misao hugged her new brother even tighter."No my big brother!" Misao said suffocating Anthony."Okay Misao I think your suffocating Anthony-Chan!" Yutaka said noticing Anthony turning blue."Okay big brother needs to breath." Misao said giggling as she released her death grip."Look I have to leave it's lunch so I should go." Anthony said as Misao, and Ayano followed him."Why does everybody pick on the sweet hearts?" Minami asked as Yutaka hugged her."I don't know Minami-Chan." Yutaka said as Minami hugged her back.

Anthony returned to the class it was empty he decided to sit at his desk."Big brother why don't you eat?" Misao asked as she wrapped a arm around his neck."No reason I just um...Aria!" Anthony called as Aria landed on the ledge."Wow a pigeon so cool!" Misao said as Ayano examined it."Is that your bird?" Ayano asked as Aria flew to Anthony's shoulder."Yeah Aria if you can bring me a apple please." Anthony said as the bird flew off."So does she understand what you say?" Ayano asked as Anthony caught the apple."Does that answer your question?" Anthony asked as he smiled a bit."Oh so cool how did you get one?" Misao asked as Anthony thought hard."I don't know I received a message from my uncle Ezio, and that's how I got Aria." Anthony said as two girls walked in.

Patty, and Hiyori entered the class room when they saw Anthony hanging around Misao, and Ayano. "We should just leave him alone." Hiyori said as she took a seat away from Anthony."Hey Anthony why are you hanging out with Misao, and Ayano?" Patty asked as Hiyori sighed with annoyance."Blondes so stupid yet so hot." Hiyori thought as she got a nosebleed."None of your business why are you here?" Anthony asked a bit pissed."Someone's going to speak so the teacher bunk some students in this class that's why." Hiyori said as she pulled Patty to the desk on her left.

Misao gently pet Anthony's Pigeon it cooed with delight but took off."Hey where did she go?" Misao asked as Anthony laughed at her."That's Aria's way of saying your smothering me ha." Anthony said as Ayano started to laugh."Big brother I want a hug please!" Misao said as she gave him her puppy dog eyes."Okay Misao...you cry baby!" Anthony joked as Misao hit him lightly."You two are close for relatives." Ayano joked as the two busted out in laughter. Lunch was over and the class returned with a more people."Okay everyone a old Templar agent is coming by he's going to tell us a story of his." Nanako said bored

A old Templar agent walked in he could fight but his health was a disaster now."Hello young children I'm going to tell you about the Assassins they are from Italy." The Templar agent said as he coughed. "Assassins are cold, heartless, devils once I planned a attack on a residence that didn't pay their bill we killed them, and the Assassins took their son." The Templar agent said as Anthony raised his hand. "What were their names?" Anthony asked looking at the Templar."The Diamante I feel bad for their son who knows what the assassins have done to him." The Templar said as Anthony walked towards the man."Well now you know what happen to him YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Anthony yelled as he tried to punch the Templar but missed by an inch."What you it can't be." The Templar said as Anthony locked the door."You called the assassins cold, heartless, and devils but we stop bad people that hurt others so who's the real monster?" Anthony asked as Aria landed on his shoulder."Bring me my hidden blades." Anthony whispered to Aria she left just as he finished.

The Templar agent looked at him puzzled."What do you mean we assassins?" The Templar asked as Anthony grabbed a piece of chalk, and drew the assassin's symbol."Does this mean anything to you huh dumb ass I'm a ASSASSIN!" Anthony said only realizing he blew his cover thanks to his emotions. "Assassin you will perish for your sins!" The Templar said as he drew out his sword."My sins that you forced me into!" Anthony said as he got into a stance."You look just like your father too bad I don't know if you love anybody all I would have to do is kill that person then just like your father you'll give up instantly and die well according to the report." The Templar said as he swung at Anthony missing completely."Screw off I'm not like him, or my mother I been trained to kill!" Anthony yelled as The Templar agent smiled."According to the report they raped her dead body just after they killed your father." The Templar said but was punched hard by Anthony."That was for my parents you sick bastard!" Anthony yelled as Aria swooped by dropping his hidden blades.

Anthony equipped the hidden blades and slice the old Templar's throat."Riposey in pache" Anthony said as he closed the Templar's eyes."There he is kill the Assassin!" A heavily armored Templar said as Anthony fled. "Arrivederci suckers!" Anthony said as he jumped out the window."Anthony this is a two story room!" Ms. Kuroi said as Anthony realized his mistake."Aria assistance!" Anthony called out as she grabbed him she helped him land safely on the ground."Thanks come on we have to leave now!" Anthony said as he ran towards Nanako's house."Dammit we lost him!" The Templar said as he left. Ms. Kuroi left before the Templar agent did.

Nanako drove to her house where she saw Anthony dragging out his suitcase."Anthony wait!" Nanako said as she grabbed his shoulder."Now you know my dark secret I have to leave." Anthony said as Nanako pulled him into a hug."Please don't leave me I've been alone for years and when your around I feel like a mom please don't leave you won't have to come to school you could just stay here!" Nanako said as Anthony hugged her back."If they find me with you they'll try to kill you as well I hope you know that." Anthony said as Nanako kissed him."I know stay here I'll be back after work." Nanako said as Anthony reentered the house hold. Anthony put the suitcase back in his closet."Thank you Nanako...I owe you big time." Anthony said as he fell asleep on her bed.

I know people are probably going to say that in the beginning it's a bit perverted but whatever I know I don't really do that kind of thing so I'm sorry if people didn't like it if you send in a comment like that I don't care it's cool I understand. When I did that part I wanted to show the character's respect for privacy, and some relationship like with Nanako are just on friend terms even though it doesn't seem like it at times it is.


	7. The Assassin

Anthony woke up in thirty minutes or so."I really blew it Aria I royally screwed up this is failure huh... Taste like crap." Anthony said as Aria peck at his ear."What I already know that I screwed up girl don't rub it in." Anthony said as Aria flew into his room and back this time holding a piece of paper."Oh right I should write to Ezio." Anthony said as he started to write.

**Dear Ezio I'm staying with my teacher the friends I was talking about were just a group of annoying girls pulling a cruel prank on me I'm fine but I blew my cover...This Templar agent planned the murder of my parents I just lost my sense of reality, and killed him in front of my whole class. My teacher she wants me to stay she said I felt like a son to her...She feels like a mom to me too. I still have four friends they're sweet, and cute one agreed to be my little sister. Well I have to go sincerely Anthony.**

Anthony gave the letter to Aria she left just as Nanako returned."Hey Anthony I thought you left but I guess I was wrong." Nanako said as she hugged him."I'm going to tell you my secrets." Anthony said as he closed his eyes."Okay I'll listen." Nanako said as she sat down on her bed."Ezio is not my uncle he's the leader of the assassins...That robe you found is the natural gear the assassins wear...I kill a lot of people, and I hate myself everything I did back then I regret because I killed hundreds...I don't think Saint Peter will call my name when I die...The light at the end of the tunnel will be black." Anthony said as Nanako hugged him."It's okay you said that assassins only kill the bad guys right who knows what they might have done...And I'm pretty sure Saint Peter will call your name when you die." Nanako said as she released him."Thank you I...I owe you big." Anthony said as Nanako smiled.

Nanako got up and went into the kitchen."Anthony come here." Nanako called out as she opened the refrigerator."What is it?" Anthony asked as Nanako handed him a soda."You know you can repay by staying for a while." Nanako said blushing a bit."Okay I'll stay...Can you do me a quick favor?" Anthony asked as he looked away."Sure what is it?" Nanako asked as Anthony entered his room for a few minutes then came out in his Assassin clothes."I'll tell you later it's to early so I'll be back around five, or six okay." Anthony said as he jumped out of the window."Show off." Nanako said as she snickered at her own joke.

Anthony walked along the building ledge."Okay so I kill someone, and they're on my ass but when I look for them they disappear." Anthony thought as he glance down."No stop we have cell phones we can called the police if you perverts touch us!" Kagami yelled there were fifteen guys surrounding her, and her friends."You won't call unless your dead!" The man said as he pulled out a knife."Damn I can't just leave them there!" Anthony thought as he was about to pounce."You leave my Kagami alone!" Misao yelled running towards the man as Ayano followed."Ah a feisty one she'll be first I'll make sure of it." The man said as the fourteen others laughed."Hey Ass hole leave my little sister alone!" Anthony said as he threw a brick at the man knocking him unconscious.

Anthony jumped down to the crowd."You pigs are so freaking low you know what leave now or suffer!" Anthony yelled making the men laugh."AND if we don't what are you ah!" The man said as Anthony stabbed him."2 down 13 left!" Anthony said as two ran towards him."I don't think so bitches!" Anthony said as he tripped the two to the ground, and killed them."Be careful guys were dealing with Zeus!" One said as three ran towards Anthony they had swords.

Anthony dodged the three blades and sliced the three men."7 down 8 remaining you guys want to give up yet or do I have to claim all your lives!" Anthony said as five men ran at him holding knives."Die you son of a bitch!" One of the men said before Anthony snapped his neck."This little bitch why won't you die?" One of the men said as Anthony jumped out of his way."Oh because I'm immune that's why but your not!" Anthony said as he stabbed the man in his heart. The three men tried to attack Anthony but were killed the moment they got close.

The men looked at Anthony they were worried they wouldn't be able to kill the man."Give up?" Anthony asked as the girls huddled together behind him."Come on let's kick this guy's ass ah!" The man said as Anthony broke his back."13 down 2 left...Hey wait a minute your that sick ass I let go the first time didn't I tell you that I would hunt you down?" Anthony said as he killed the man that tried to cut him."Stop right there please!" The man said as Anthony walked closer to him."No you die today?" Anthony said falling backwards The man shot him he advance towards the girls."Your his sister hmm I want to fill you up big...time?" The man said his arm was shot."You keep away from my little sister!" Anthony said as he struggled to walk closer to the man."You truly are the devil aren't you?" The man said as Anthony jumped at the man stabbing him in the neck."Yeah I'm the devil...ah this hurts like hell!" Anthony said as he walked away.

Misao walked by Anthony before he fell to the ground out cold."No big brother's hurt somebody call a... Aria!" Misao said as Aria dropped some medical supplies."Oh I have to heal him?" Misao asked as Aria took off. Misao removed Anthony's Assassin gear he had his modern clothes underneath so Misao had to remove Anthony's shirt."Big brother has muscles who would have known." Misao said as Aria swooped in and nipped her ear."Misao I think she's telling you to stop screwing around, and heal him." Ayano said as she held Anthony up from the ground."So that was Anthony that saved me last Friday?" Tsukasa asked as she looked at Anthony's muscles."Oh what are you staring at Tsukasa?" Konata joked as Aria nipped her ear."Ow what the hell you stupid bird!" Konata yelled as Anthony started to stir.

Anthony woke up in pain."Ah my damn arm!" Anthony said as he got up."Big brother are you hu...Can you fix your arm?" Misao asked as he grabbed the medical supplies."Yeah I'm fine just give me my space, and I'll be fine." Anthony said as he equipped his hidden blade."What are you doing?" Kagami asked getting scared."Be quiet I need to focus." Anthony said as he looked at his blade unsure if he could heal himself. Anthony pulled the bullet out with the hidden blade it worked but now he was in more pain so he couldn't bandage it up."Some one please put the medicine on the bandages so I can heal." Anthony said breathing heavily."Okay so it's the vial right?" Miyuki asked as Anthony nodded in agreement. Miyuki poured the medicine on the bandages, and wrapped it around Anthony's arm.

Anthony was out cold now the medicine helped he started to breath normally."What should we do?" Tsukasa asked panicking."He needs to rest...Let's take him home, and say he followed!" Misao said as she held her older brother."Well we can't just leave him here so I guess we can take him back to my place." Konata said as Misao carried Anthony."Come on let's go before some one gets suspicious!" Kagami said as she blushed a bit."Why are you blushing?" Miyuki whispered into Kagami's ear."This is the first time I saw a guy topless." Kagami whispered back blushing more."Oh this is my first time I saw a guy topless too in real life I only saw guys without their shirts in clothing magazines." Miyuki said blushing a bit."He's brave I could see why Misao considers him a big brother."Ayano said she sighed sounding depressed."What happen to him anyways?" Kagami asked as the group walked to Konata's place."He died in a car accident...Ever since me, and Misao never left each others side I'm just glad that Anthony agreed to be her older brother she's been less energetic lately." Ayano said as Kagami, and Miyuki sighed.

Misao dragged Anthony into Konata's room so he could rest."Okay I don't want to be the person who brings stuff up but...Why did you girls pull that cruel trick?" Ayano asked as she rubbed Anthony's head."I didn't know it was a trick honestly...they did it!" Tsukasa said blushing a bit. "Okay it might have been cruel but can't anyone take a joke?" Konata asked as Misao walked closer to her."Okay Konata if I took you to a party and it was the ugliest whore contest, and I won would you be hurt?" Misao asked as she turned her back on her."I guess your right I feel bad...You didn't call me midget why?" Konata asked confused."Maybe because your offering her big brother a place to stay until he heals."Miyuki said as she began to cry."Miyuki what's wrong?" Tsukasa asked as Anthony stirred a little."I feel bad okay he just save my life after what I've done to him." Miyuki said as she sat next to Anthony."Aw how cute he's having a running dream run Anthony chase those squirrels or something." Konata said as Anthony's eye opened up slowly."Ah my arm...where am I...Oh uh hey?" Anthony said as he scratched his head."Big brother are you alright I was so worried!" Misao said as she tackled him to the bed.

Anthony pushed Misao off and looked around for a clock."Hey what time is it?" Anthony asked as Konata pounced him."You need to rest tough guy." Konata said as she nibbled on his left ear."Izumi get off or I'll make you get off!" Anthony said wondering if he should have saved those four."Okay sorry I forgot about your arm...It's going to be 6:00 in twenty minutes." Konata said as Anthony blushed a bit. "Right now where's my my shirt, and assassin gear." Anthony asked as Misao hugged him blushing a bit."Big brother has a hot body hehehe." Misao thought as she rubbed her head against his chest."Here you go." Kagami said as she handed him his shirt."Okay now where's my assassin gear." Anthony said after he put his shirt on. Everybody heard a soft snore they all turned towards Tsukasa she was sleeping on Anthony's assassin gear."Aw she's sleeping on your clothing isn't that cute!" Ayano said as Anthony started to walked towards her.

Anthony gently picked Tsukasa up."She's so cute when she's asleep...If only she could be mine." Anthony thought as he kissed her cheek."Good night Tsukasa sorry I had to move you." Anthony said as he placed her on Konata's bed."Your leaving already?" Miyuki asked a bit shocked."Yeah I have to keep moving." Anthony said as he put on his assassin gear. Kagami tripped but Anthony caught her he looked into her eye as she looked into his."Thank you Anthony." Kagami said as she blushed a dark red."Your welcome I have to go." Anthony said as Kagami blushed a bit."Good bye." Everybody said as Anthony left.

Anthony ran across the buildings it was almost 6 so he had to hurry he couldn't let Nanako get worried. "God stupid guns I have to write to Ezio about that shit!" Anthony thought before secretly entering Nanako's house."Nanako I'm back." Anthony called out as Nanako entered the kitchen."Oh thank god I was so worried!" Nanako said as she kissed his cheek."I'm fine Nanako...Oh hi Aria another letter from Ezio?" Anthony asked as Aria dropped the letter.

**Dear Anthony I'm glad your safe that's all that really matters I did this too when I was younger I messed up trying to kill someone, and I almost died. Those girls...They probably have a huge crush on you a lot of teenage girls these days don't know how to express their own feelings without causing some kind of pain guys too. Tell your teacher I said thank you for watching over you. It's good you found some form of family there I know the feeling being alone in a huge city can get pretty lonesome I have to go now sincerely Ezio.**

Anthony turned towards Nanako and smiled a bit."What are you smiling about?" Nanako asked as Anthony hugged her."Ezio says thank you for taking care of me...I appreciate what your doing for me." Anthony said as he yawned."You should take off that assassin gear if anybody sees it they'll try to kill us." Nanako said as Anthony took off the assassin gear."Now onto that favor...Can you rock me to sleep tonight...I know it sounds weird but when I was younger, and when I'm stressed that usually puts me to sleep easily." Anthony said as Nanako hugged him."Okay Anthony but only this once." Nanako started to rock the assassin. Soon Anthony fell asleep in her arms."Well I guess it does put you to sleep...Good night Anthony." Nanako said as she laid him on the couch since his bed was still wet.

"Hiya Luckies this is Lucky Channel, and it's been a while since we had this segment!" Akira said still in her innocent voice."Um actually this is the first time we aired in Assassin's Star Akira." Minoru said as he scratched his head."What is that aren't we in Lucky Star?" Akira asked still in her innocent voice. "Yes we are but Assassin's Star is a crossover between Lucky Star, and Assassin's Creed...And it is the first story of that genre thanks to Left4dead321." Minoru said as someone screamed happily in the background."Oh...So he made this story...What's the point of this story there's no plot just killing, and making out with girls." Akira said as Minoru laughed a bit."Now now the story is just beginning now for the viewer you all should know about Anthony Diamante about now." Minoru said as Akira sighed in annoyance."Yeah he kisses every girl he sees...Even older women so yeah he's a pervert." Akira said now in her not so innocent voice."Give the guy a break he's not so bad he saves people." Minoru said as Akira stared at him.

Akira scooted closer to Minoru."Why are you protecting him hmm?" Akira asked as Minoru pulled out a small book."He's the first person on Lucky Star to actually give me a autograph without accusing me to be a pervert!" Minoru said as he showed Akira the autograph."I would have given you my autograph." Akira said as Minoru handed her a pen."You know this is the first time we really got along it's kinda nice." Minoru said as Akira handed him his book."So how do like my autograph?" Akira asked as Minoru freaked out a bit."This is a picture of you strangling me...Oh look it's time to go well see ya luckies!" Minoru said freaking out a bit."Hey that's my line!" Akira yelled pissed off.

Minoru stared at Akira waiting for her to make a move."Are you really going to strangle me?" Minoru asked as Akira walked towards him."No I won't hurt you...Anymore." Akira said as she kissed him."Uh Akira the camera's still on." Minoru said as Akira threw a chair at the camera."Well try to record that!" Akira said as she hugged Minoru."You know it'll take weeks before this segment starts again...It's still recording really we have one more minute?" Minoru asked as he looked at the message on the board. "Well before we go send in your thoughts on the two Oc Anthony, and his bird Aria goodnight Luckies!" Akira said as the camera stopped recording.

Okay I'll do this every now, and then not all the time...If you can I want positive comments on my OC characters If you can't think of anything then that's alright tell me whats on your mind with those two characters plus I think Aria deserves a chapter from her point of view if anyone else agrees I'll make one I'll also write down what's she's thinking instead of her talking so If it's a Aria chapter she'll be thinking not talking. I put references in this story if you can find them great if you can't at the end of the story I'll list all the references I put in this story. If you want to tell me the ones you already found then go ahead.


End file.
